Rem's Reward
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Rem asks for a more intimate type of "head pat." Implied incest.


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Rem asks for a more intimate type of "head pat." Implied incest.

**Rem's Reward**

At first it didn't seem like a big deal. Subaru was more than happy to do something for her. Whenever he would stroke her head he was reward by a warm smile from her. It benefited him as much as it did her. This shouldn't have been any different. This should also make him happy. The thoughts of touching her horn made him rather childishly excited.

The hero sat on his bed with his back against the headboard supported comfortable with a pillow. Rem rested between his legs with her head resting against his stomach. She giggled and wiggled her feet in anticipation. She closed her sky blue eyes and summoned her horn. The pure white organ shined with a bit of pink around the edges as it absorbed mana from the air.

Nervously the tips of his fingers brushed up against the organ. Testing the waters with a first touch he ran one finger up the side. The girl shivered at the sudden touch even though she was expecting it. Next he used two finger pads to caresses the height of the length. Upon observation he noted that her horn was a rhombus shaped at the bottom instead of cone shaped like he initially thought. It ever so slightly curved upwards and thinned to a point as it extended from her head. He slides the side of his fingers at the base feeling the soft edge of the angles. Rem snickered at the cursed boy's nervous touches. "You can use your whole hand, you know." Without needing to be told twice his hand loosely wrapped around the base. The maid gasped and whimpered.

"Are you alright?"

"Rem is great, please continue."

His palm moved against it. The texture was that of glass, smooth to move against but hard and solid. It was considered an organ but it felt more like a bone. His thumb ran over the rounded tip making the oni exhale in delight. The boy tightened his hold on her. The demi-human wiggled a bit sinking further down between his legs enjoying the tighter grip. Was it his strength she liked or perhaps it was the heat generated from his palm? What types of nerve endings covered her horn? Subaru raised an eyebrow but didn't stop moving his hand. In the end it doesn't really matter as long as she found it enjoyable.

He fell into a familiar motion of slowly pumping as he listened to her panting. The human hummed to himself and fixed his posture looking straight ahead at the wall instead of at her. 'If I don't look at her it feels like I'm masturbating...'

The only difference is her breathy moans and not his. Amber eyes drifted back down to the girl between his legs. Her cheeks were lightly flushed and her lips parted. If he squinted he could see puffs of her warm breath meeting the colder air in the room. And further past that the rise and fall of her chest, more specifically the lovely view of her cleavage. The smaller body quaked in his lap. The oni was unaware that either her neck or upper back would grind into his pelvis.

'This might be harder then I originally thought. She was so shy and adorable, fidgeting in place as she asked me to touch her horn. And I, who acted like an excited child to hear this request. I couldn't have thought this would be the outcome! This is kinda dangerous!'

Closing his eyes he focused all his will power in not having a normally bodily reaction to this. "S-Subaru, f-faster." His lips pursed together so hard they turned white. Still he listened to her soft request. Little beads of sweat began to concentrate on their skin. Small strands of hair from her bangs would stick to his wrist. Her soft mewls of delight and constant twitching around.

'God or Buddha please don't let me poke her in the neck. I don't want to explain that.'

The twin let out a loud moan and unconsciously grabbed at his legs clenching his pants. After acute attention on her reactions Subaru was able to pinpoint the more sensitive areas of her appendage. To end this as quickly as possible he assured himself. He rested his wrist against her forehead and used his fingers on the tip. Swirling his fingers around the tip and even using his nails to get another response from her. Golden eyes could see her toes curling inside her socks. Every tremble her body made arched her back a little more.

'Is she going to...?'

Licking his dry lips he concentrated now on only using his nails on her. Furiously he scratched at her organ like a bad itch that wouldn't go away. "Subaru!" Her explicit shout echoed in his ears. The horn disappeared immediately while her body still rode the aftershocks of pleasure. Gently he brushed her sweaty bangs away from her still closed eyes. The younger sibling was breathing hard but wore a smile that meant complete satisfaction. The shine of her glistening flushed skin made him swallow hard.

The sibling wasn't the only one breathing hard though. The cursed boy leaned back so the back of his neck hit the wall as he stared at the ceiling. It was over, now he could get his body under control. When the girl started changing her position he glanced towards her worriedly. Rem rolled over and nuzzled her head into his stomach affectionately muttering something he didn't catch. He bit into his lip as her breasts slightly brushed up against his crotch.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Thank you." She repeated again. "It's been a while."

"What has?"

The twin hummed softly remembering a nice memory. "When Rem was younger, sister would touch Rem's horn."

His brows knitted together in confusion. "You did this with your sister?"

'Then I guess this isn't really inappropriate? I'm just a pervert overreacting. Shame on me, of course Rem is an innocent girl.'

"Yes, it wasn't often though, mostly whenever Rem was feeling upset. It was sad when we stopped doing it once sister lost her horn." Subaru could imagine they stopped because she didn't want to remind the head maid of what she had lost.

She pouted puffing out her cheeks childishly muttering. "Rem doesn't like showing her horn to others." She was deeply insecure after all. The oni hated the attention on herself. It was the constant sad reminder that she was the black sheep of her race.

"You show it to me. In fact, you let it slip out a lot that I would find it hard to believe it if I didn't know you prior." Just getting excited caused the magical appendage to come out.

The short haired girl blushed it was a rather embarrassing thing to expose your horn so easily. "You seem to like things like this. Beside Subaru has never seen what a real oni's horns look like so Rem doesn't worry about being judged."

"I wouldn't do that. Size, shape and quantity isn't everything."

Rem smiled warmly. "Subaru is a wonderful person. You are Rem's most loved person. That's why I wanted to do this." The hero blushed and pattered her head affectionately. "You are the only one Rem trusts enough to touch her horn."

"That's quite the honor, especially if Ram was the only other person to do it."

"It was more enjoyable with you." She muttered into his jacket absentmindedly with a few delightful giggles. "You technique is especially exquisite."

"Thanks, I've had plenty of pratic-" The cursed boy clamped his mouth instantly; a mad blush spreading throughout his cheeks. What was he just about to admit too?! Blue eyes stared at him with innocent curiosity. It was as if she was asking him: 'on who's horn?' He stuttered his eyes darting around the room for a change of topic.

"So…um…Tell me more about your horn."

The servant hesitated a little bit. "An oni's horns are there pride and joy especially in battle. They are often used for attracting a partner. Female's horns are a lot smaller than the males."

The human couldn't help but think this sounded familiar to animals mating. 'The bigger they are the more powerful the oni is? Like deer antlers…? It's a type of dimorphism?' He thought with a wryly smile.

"With Ram's confident personality; I bet your sister liked to show off a lot?"

"No she hated it. Attention to her horn normally meant she had to suffer through long meetings and more responsibilities." If there was anything the head maid hated it were her responsibilities being increased. "Sister was always self-conscious of Rem when her horn was out. Rem had an uncontrollable habit of studding the horns of others. Sister knew I would often compare our horns together." Her blue eyes closed as she touched the middle of her forehead. The oni felt the lingering feelings of pleasure. The harder she pressed the more she felt it. "Sister always made Rem feel really good about her horn."

'I don't think I should be learning about their love...'

The maid's hand dropped to her side as she returned back to the original topic. "As you already know, they are our greatest strength but also our biggest weakness. It doesn't take much to stimulate the horn enough to incapacitate us."

"I don't know what you're talking about because stopping you from your rampage was pretty hard for me."

"Sorry about that. Shamefully it's not the first time Rem has lost control either."

"Really? What happened?"

"Shortly after arriving at the mansion the memory of our village burning made Rem lose control. Sister told me she had to pin Rem down and bite my horn to snap me out of it."

"Wait, biting? Biting works? Then why did she want me to hit you? Why couldn't she stop your rampage?" Subaru frowned, his brows knitted together. All of a sudden most of that morning seemed like unnecessary stress.

"Well, in my sister's defense she was exhausted. After I caught her she went completely limp, I think she had passed out at the time."

"Then she could have told me. I was really worried over hitting you. What if your horn broke off? What if I caused cranial or brain damage to you?"

The demi-human gazed at the fuming boy in surprise. Then a warm smile spread over her face. "Subaru is so nice. Even when Rem attacked you repeatedly; you still gave careful thought over her. However, you didn't have option. The chance of you getting close enough to Rem at that time was slim to none."

The hero sighed. Probably true but still. He covered his amber eyes with one of his arms. They fell into a comfortable silence. The boy's other hand glossed over her head. His fingers played with the hairs of her nape absentmindedly. Her contagious giggles sounded really similar to a cat's purring.

The sudden noise from his stomach chiming up in the silence made her laugh. "Hungry?" Subaru blushed wearing a somewhat guilt face. "Would you like Rem to make a pre-dinner snack?"

Subaru perked up immediately. "Yes please."

"That's such an honest answer." It was something she like hearing from her hero. It was a great feeling, watching people eat her cooking, especially Subaru. It was really all he ever asked her for in terms of favors and rewards. Though sometimes she wished he would rather want physical touch as a reward over a cookie. The short haired girl slip on her shoes and stood. Rem reached over and patted his head. "You know, if Subaru ever wants a reward from Rem..." She paused gather her words in her head. The sibling's grin getting wider then it was before. "If you would like Rem to stroke you when you're alone, she will so no need to hold back when asking."

'Wha-?!'

She removed her hand from his head and walked to the door but stopping abruptly in front of it with her hand hoovering on the nob. The younger twin turned in his direction placing her pointer finger to her pink lips. Her cheeks were rosy and her smile playful. "Also, don't mention this to sister, she'll probably get upset."

"..."

Once she was disappear to the other side of the door the cursed boy curled up on his bed. 'I did something weird didn't I? That was the worse mental stress I've ever been in! I'm afraid to know what she'll ask for next time.'


End file.
